


The Grand Tour

by HancockBlocked



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Multiple Relationships, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: An inexperienced Overboss is thrown into a park filled with horny raiders and madness ensues.





	1. Testing the Waters (Mags & Lizzie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In this story, the female sole survivor is a virgin. There is no Nate or Shaun and when she escaped the vault, she immediately found herself on the train to Nuka-World. I know, I know, it's not canon but it's my story so...deal with it. Pairings will be in each chapter heading.*

"And then I turned her around and fucked her brains out!"

"Mmm, I bet she was nice and tight!"

Nora winced as the two male Operators high-fived and shared their graphic exploits with one another. She had only been in Nuka-World for one week and every conversation she had heard involved sex or wanting to have sex. It was obscene... it was all these raiders talked about.

Really though, what did she expect? People who freely murdered and robbed people must not have had the cleanest minds...still, each time she heard snippets of conversations she was left blushing and rushing to the nearest exit. When she entered the Pack territory for the first time she nearly fainted from all the talk about it. The way some of these raiders spoke would make even the devil shy.

"What happened next?" One of the men said.

"I was about ready to blow at that point so I pulled out of her and got her on all fours and..."

"Overboss Nora...to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mags' sultry voice pulled her away from the lewd conversation between the two men and she looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. Could she see the pink dusting her cheeks? Or the way she sucked on her lower lip in curiosity? Nora had to clear her throat before walking toward the older woman.

"Good morning, Mags...I just came to tell you that the first park was reclaimed late last night."

"Oh?"

Nora nodded. "Kiddie Kingdom. I've decided to leave it in the hands of the Operators. Gage is there now taking care of the rest of the ghouls."

Mags smiled softly, her purple eye shadow highlighting her dreamy blue eyes. "Well, well...I have to say I'm quite impressed. Overboss Colter tried to reclaim Kiddie Kingdom on three separate occasions. Each time he'd come crawling back with radiation sickness."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad out there...I almost gave up but I knew I couldn't come back empty handed."

The woman locked her arm around Nora's shoulder. "I'm very grateful that you didn't, Overboss...come, let's go see Lizzie. I'm sure she'll have something to take that nasty radiation away."

"I'm okay-"

"Nonsense. That Geiger counter on your wrist is flashing yellow."

Nora glanced down and sighed, following Mags down the hallway to the small lab. She was comforted by the warmth of the Operator's matron, something about her was so soothing...out of everyone in the park her and her brother were the only ones that spoke correctly. It was a silly thing to focus on but when just about every person in the wastes didn't have a 2nd grade education, it was nice to talk to someone who didn't say 'fuck' every other word. Not that she thought any less of everyone else...it wasn't their fault the world went to hell. Some were just lucky enough to be raised in a settlement with a teacher.

"Lizzie?" Mags called out. "I have the Overboss with me."

They walked into the room to see the woman bent over an old terminal. She looked up from her work and squinted, breaking into a friendly smile when she saw Nora. "How wonderful, I've been wanting to meet the new boss for quite some time. I'm Lizzie Wyath...Mags and William's co-conspirator."

"It's nice to meet you." Nora shook her hand. "Gage has told me all about your work with persuasion grenades."

"Yes, I'm quite proud of it...is that why you've paid me a visit? I haven't made any recently but if you give me a few hours-"

Mags jumped in, closing the door to the lab. "Actually, the Overboss has just gifted us with Kiddie Kingdom. I thought we could repay her kindness with something to soak up the rads."

Lizzie's mouth twitched up. "Really? That's so thoughtful to think of us, boss...don't worry, we'll take care of the new territory."

Nora returned her smile. Mags then cleared her throat, eyes gesturing down to the flashing Geiger counter. "Did you have anything to help her?"

Lizzie gasped. "Advanced radiation, hmm? I've got just the thing! Why don't you sit on the bed and take off your shirt, boss?"

Nora hesitated. "My shirt?"

"Yes," she went through her desk drawers "I'd like to take a look at your vitals before I give you a dosage of rad-away. It's my own recipe, twice as strong as the ones you find in the 'Wealth."

She looked back at Mags and felt comforted by her smile.

Slowly, she went over to the bed and unzipped her vault suit, pushing it down until it collected around her hips. Under any other circumstances she would never undress in front of somebody else, let alone two people. But this was just like any doctor appointment, she assumed. No need to feel shy about it...

Except she could feel Mags' eyes lingering across her skin. When she looked up to check, she was caught off guard by the blush sneaking across the Operator's cheeks.

"My apologies, Overboss," she hummed "...I knew you were pre-war but I didn't expect your skin to be so...flawless."

"Oh, thank you?"

"Yes," Lizzie walked over with a few medical supplies "-you're quite beautiful."

Nora thanked her again as she pressed a stethoscope to her chest, listening quietly before taking out a bag of her homemade rad-away. It wasn't like the regular ones she had seen, rather than a thick, brown medicine it was bright orange...glowing almost.

"What's in it?" She asked nervously.

"Ground up rad-x, purified water, a lot of antiseptic...and a small amount of super mutant blood. It helps, believe me. It might make you feel a little drunk but the side effects will wear off in a few hours." 

"I trust you." Nora admitted.

"I appreciate that. Now, this is gonna sting a little but you'll feel better in a matter of moments." She injected the needle into her arm, allowing the bag to drain into her before removing it and covering the area with a band-aid. "There...that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Nora shook her head as Lizzie stood up to throw away the used supplies. Mags watched her with a smile and Nora squirmed as the drug flooded her system. She really did feel tipsy...she hadn't felt like this since her freshman year at Harvard.

When Lizzie bent over the trash can, Mags stared at her backside.

"Would you two mind if I asked you something?" She couldn't hold her curiosity inside anymore "I don't mean to pry, it's just-"

"You want to know if Mags and I are lovers?" Lizzie guessed.

She nodded, embarrassed. Alcohol always made her stick her foot in her mouth...it seems the mutant blood made the effects come on quicker.

"It's alright, Overboss, we aren't shy about it." Mags answered. "Lizzie and I have been together since we were teenagers. Almost twenty years, actually."

"Wow...that's amazing." Nora smiled. "In my time, women were shamed for being openly lesbian. They were harassed, denied opportunities...sometimes even physically hurt."

"That's terrible." Lizzie frowned.

Nora agreed. "I suppose that's one of the positives to the world ending. All the bigots are gone." 

"That's one way to look at it." Mags hummed thoughtfully from the side. "So, you've never been with a woman I take it?"

"What?" Nora turned red. "I-I don't, I mean-...what?" She fumbled over words.

"It's alright, Overboss, we'd never judge you on your past." Lizzie said softly.

The effects of the rad-away were making her tongue loose. She couldn't help what she said next... "I've never been with anyone."

Mags and Lizzie shared a look.

"Overboss, you're a virgin?"

She nodded softly. "I guess I've never seen the appeal. I've heard women talk about what it's like...just lying there and waiting for it to be over. Why would anyone want that?"

"Oh, dear," Lizzie sat on the bed beside her "-sex doesn't have to be boring, Nora, it can be quite enjoyable if you have a worthy partner."

"It...it can?" She asked.

"Of course," Mags sat on the other side of her "let us show you...think of it as a thank you for giving us the first park."

Nora swallowed, looking between the women. "Wait, you mean...have sex? Together?"

"Only if you're comfortable, Overboss." Lizzie smiled. "We're very discreet."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about it, even with the drugs in her system she knew she was capable of making this decision. Besides, she was 24 and seeing that the world was over...was there even a point of waiting until marriage? No virtuous man was going to come and sweep her off her feet.

And Mags and Lizzie seemed nice for a couple of raiders. Would it really be so bad if she let go for once in her life? She never imagined being intimate with a woman before but then again, she never imagined to be Overboss of Nuka-World.

"I-I don't know what to do." She admitted.

Mags smiled. "Just watch. When the moment feels right, you can jump in. There's no pressure, boss. If you want things to stop, we'll stop. Sound fair?"

"Okay...I trust you." Nora said again.

The Operator smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lizzie, leaving Nora watching just inches away with a slightly open mouth. Lizzie's tongue came out to swipe against Mags' lower lip and it took everything for Nora not to verbally whimper at the sight. Watching them kiss so passionately was beautiful, sinful almost.

When they parted, they both glanced at her, eyes heavy and inviting.

Nora let go of her inhibitions and captured Lizzie's mouth, clumsily kissing her while Mags hummed in approval. Her hands rubbed against Nora's back, tugging at the clasp of her bra until it snapped loose. She shivered from the cool air and pulled away from Lizzie to let it fall to the floor, gasping delightfully when Mags and Lizzie each took a breast into their mouths. Nora let her head fall back as she moaned softly, gripping the satin sheets while the two Operators met in the middle of her cleavage to kiss once more. It all felt so wonderful...so right.

Mags then backed up to pull off her blazer and unbutton her black shirt, revealing the lacy bra that hid underneath. Lizzie giggled and undressed herself, smirking when she looked up to catch Nora watching in fascination.

"You can touch me, Overboss...I don't bite."

Nora chuckled self-consciously and leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses down Lizzie's neck. When she got to her newly exposed chest she hesitated, staring at her cinnamon colored nipples with awe. Mags took the chance to kiss Nora's back, leaving red lipstick marks all over.

"Does that feel nice, Overboss?" She whispered between kisses.

Nora nodded, her thighs pushing together in anticipation. Her heart thundered in her chest as she leaned forward and took Lizzie's nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and moaning. She tasted _exactly_ like cinnamon...

"Fuck," she rasped out while petting Mags "-are you sure this is your first time, boss?"

Nora smiled and moved up to kiss her before turning her attention to Mags, giving her the same treatment of flicking her rosy nipple between her teeth. Lizzie let out a pleased moan and stood up, removing her skirt and black panties.

Mags and Nora stared at her with wide eyes, taking in her naked body in silence.

"Speechless?" Lizzie chuckled. "I have to say that doesn't build a girl's confidence..."

"You're beautiful." Nora said without thinking.

Lizzie blushed and extended her hand, pulling Nora off the bed while Mags pulled down the rest of her vault suit. She stepped out of it carefully, removing her white panties in the process. Mags stood as well and undressed, pressing against them once they were all naked. It felt incredible...being naked between them felt so warm and wonderful. Every part of her skin was sensitive from the thrill of it all.

"You're beautiful too, Mags." Nora said with a glance to her body.

The older woman blushed and kissed her, holding her tight while Lizzie sunk to the floor on her knees. Nora looked at her curiously when she began kissing her thighs, not being able to control the whines that left her.

"You're wet, Overboss, you're practically glistening." Lizzie teased. 

Nora bit her lip nervously, prompting Mags to peck at her jaw. "Mmm, sounds delicious...Lizzie be sure to save me some."

"I can't promise that."

She leaned forward and pressed her tongue against her clit, sliding the tip past her outer labia to tease her. Nora gasped and stepped wider, allowing Lizzie more access to her warm cunt. Wonderful shocks of electricity were going through her each time Lizzie lapped at her clit, it was so incredible all she could do was whimper while Mags sucked at her breasts. If this was how incredible sex was, she could understand why nobody could shut up about it.

All of a sudden things got intense. Nora felt her vision blur and the sound of Mag's soothing voice faded in and out as her thighs trembled around Lizzie's face. Everything felt so sensitive until they reached a peak, and she couldn't control how loud she cried out. Mags chuckled low and kissed her, absorbing her noises until they turned to soft mewls. Slowly, Lizzie backed off of her clit and stood up, licking her fingers with a smile.

"You taste incredible, Nora."

Mags pulled away to kiss Lizzie, humming in approval at her consensus. "She's right...you taste great."

Nora's breathing was erratic, her eyes heavy with lust. "W-what was that?"

"You just came. And my, my, was it beautiful..." Mags said. "I'm glad I got a front row seat."

She swallowed and sighed, leaning back against the wall for support. "That was so..._good," _she laughed "...I can't believe I spent 200 years without that."

"Yes, you have a lot of making up to do." Lizzie laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have an experiment to get back to."

"But...don't you need to finish too?" Nora asked. "I don't really know the protocol here."

Mags laughed. "Don't worry, Overboss, I can take care of her later. Besides, this was about _you_ feeling pleasure. How about we let Lizzie get back to work and you can sleep off your orgasm in my bed? William isn't due to be back from scouting until tomorrow."

Nora smiled lazily. "That sounds perfect."

Mags kissed her cheek and handed her the vault suit that was long forgotten on the floor. As she dressed, she watched the Operators with sparkling eyes.

If sex could be this incredible...she wanted _more_.


	2. The Water's Fine (Nisha & Dixie)

It had been just over a week since Nora's encounter with Mags and Lizzie and although she didn't regret any of it, she was too embarrassed to face them again so soon. 

She wasn't sure why...perhaps it was because she wasn't aware of the proper etiquette in these situations. Was she supposed to visit them soon after? Or pretend like it didn't happen? Maybe she should send them a basket of Nuka-Cola as thanks...

She scoffed at the thought.

Things like this weren't common before the war... threesomes, if they happened, weren't talked about. It was too taboo, too real for those who refuse to look outside their own viewpoints. And if Nora were being honest with herself, she had found it just as strange back then. Two hundred years ago, she would've never done something so perverted, especially with two women. But now that it had happened so wonderfully, she couldn't keep her mind off it. It's like for the first time in forever, she was actually... alive. 

The elevator to Fizztop hummed to life, rattling as it brought somebody up. Nora figured it was Gage. They were preparing to take back Dry Rock Gulch and she had sent him with some caps to buy out equipment from Aaron. When it finally stopped on her floor, she didn't bother turning around.

"Back so soon? Is Aaron giving you trouble?"

No answer. Nora turned around, surprised that it wasn't Gage who had just come up. "Nisha...Dixie. What are you doing here?" 

Dixie skipped in with her hands at the base of her spine, her mask was off which was very unusual for the cheerful raider. "Hey, O.B., love what you've done with the place! Colter had shit taste in decorations, right Nish?" 

The Disciples leader stepped off the elevator with a calm demeanor, scanning the room through her spiked mask. "He certainly wasn't about to win any awards for creativity." 

Nora looked at them both with a firm stare, not appreciating the unexpected visit. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No." Nisha answered. "But there's something we can help _you_ with..." 

"Excuse me?" 

Dixie sat at the bar and reached over it, pulling out a beer and helping herself to the amber liquid. Nisha followed suit and sat beside her, elbows back on the counter like she owned the place.

Nora's patience was beginning to wear thin. "Just tell me what the hell you want." She glared.

Nisha smirked. "A little birdie in the Operators told some of my girls that you, Mags, and Lizzie shared a very passionate moment in the Parlor the other week. Care to enlighten us on whether that piece of info is true?" 

Nora swallowed, her cheeks already flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't play dumb, boss...it ain't cute." Dixie said through a sip. "You should'a told us that you played for the same team...we could've shown you way more fun than those boring bitches." 

"What? No, I'm not lesbian, alright? I'm not..._anything_." 

"So, you're denying the rumor then?"

"No, I just...I mean-..." Nora blushed. "It isn't your business what I do in my private time!"

"You're right," Nisha cooed "-I was just made aware that you're taking back Dry Rock Gulch today...maybe you just need a reminder why you should be backing the Disciples over everyone else." 

Nora scoffed. "You can't manipulate me, Nisha. I'm going to pick whoever I think will take care of it."

"Of course, boss." She purred and stood up, walking closer with a wicked smile. "Think of this as just...harmless fun." She put her hands around Nora's waist, pulling her until their groins were flush together.

Nora shuddered and looked toward Dixie, seeing the wide grin that was plastered on her pretty face.

"Gage will be back any minute." She wasn't sure if she said that as a warning or a heads up. 

"Then we better make this fast." Nisha said while pulling the zipper of her vault suit down. 

Dixie stood behind them and giggled, watching with bright blue eyes. 

The suit fell around Nora's ankles and she stepped out, the cool air stabbing her like a thousand needles. She visibly shivered and Dixie came to rub against her, giggling as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Nisha hummed in approval and reached forward, fondling her while Dixie shoved her pants down to join in on the nudity. 

"I'm going to make you feel so much better than those prudes in the Operators," Nisha said "-when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more."

Nora felt a whimper bubble up in the back of her throat. Being with Mags and Lizzie was romantic, wonderful even...but being with Nisha and Lizzie was exciting and new. There was no hint of love or sensitivity, it was all raw and unfiltered. Somehow, that turned her on even more...

Dixie came up to kissed her, teeth biting into her lower lip. The whimper turned into a moan as she kissed the raider back, her hands moving to grab onto those tempting, blonde locks. 

Nisha rubbed both of their backs, watching as they devoured each other. Her mask kept Nora from seeing her eyes, but judging by how she gnawed on her lip, she was loving this too. "Lay on the bed," She told them "...on your backs." 

Dixie and Nora shared a glance before following her orders, laying with their naked bodies side by side. Their hands were entangled as Nisha sauntered over, her smirk visible through the spikes on her mask. She touched their thighs, prompting them to spread open for her. 

"Mmm...I don't know who has a better cunt. You're both so pretty." 

Nora bit her lip, shivering when Nisha's left thumb brushed against her clit. Dixie whined as well, squirming as Nisha touched her with her right thumb. 

"You both are going to cum for me at the same time, understand?" She cooed. "Don't think about disobeying me or you'll pay for it with your mouth." 

Nora felt excited at the thought of tasting Nisha, at the thought of being on her knees while she played with her hair and moaned her name. Another part of her didn't want to disobey though...something inside of her wanted to be good for her. Dixie obviously felt the same, it was clear in how her body responded to Nisha's touch like they'd done this before. Suddenly, Nisha's thumb sped up, drawing small circles around their clits until they turned red from the stimulation. Nora couldn't stop her legs from bucking, they were too new to the sensation.

"Are you close already, Overboss?" Nisha chuckled. "How cute..." 

Nora nodded frantically, a broken breath leaving her parted lips. She could feel that familiar pressure building up in her gut, her eyes watered from how wonderful it felt."Please..." was the only thing she could let out. 

"Not yet...I'm just getting started." She emphasized her point by inserting a finger into both of them, their moans mixing like an erotic symphony. Nisha smiled as she pumped her fingers, curling them up until Dixie balled her fits into the sheets. 

"F-fuck! Nish, you're gonna make me cum!" 

"I said no!" She growled and added a second finger. 

Nora called out her name, arching her back when she rubbed against her g-spot. The sound of wetness filled the room, mixed with their pleas for Nisha to give them relief. Dixie cursed up a storm, her thighs shaking as she tried to behave and all Nisha could do was smile triumphantly.

"How does it feel to have my fingers inside your cunt, Overboss?"

"So..._good!_" She cried out.

"Do you want me to let you cum?"

"Yes! God, yes...please, Nisha!"

She laughed low. "You look so pretty when you beg, Overboss...why don't you kiss Dixie for me? Show her how much you'd like to cum."

Nora obeyed, rolling her head to the side to sloppily take the Disciple's mouth. Their tongues tangled with one another while they swallowed each other's moans. The small raider was just as eager, her kiss growing more and more desperate. 

Nisha watched them with an open mouth, her fingers speeding up. "Okay...cum for me. _Now_." 

Nora and Dixie moaned, squeezing each other's hands as they cried out in pleasure. It wasn't even clear when Nisha stopped moving against them, but when the two girls finally caught their breath and looked up, Nisha was sitting back at the bar with the beer that was left unattended.

Nora sat up and felt woozy. Once again, she was put in the situation where she wasn't sure of the proper etiquette. She looked over at Nisha's fully clothed body and frowned slightly. "Don't you want to cum, Nisha?" She asked. 

The Disciples leader shrugged carelessly. "Maybe next time."

Nora's heart fluttered at the thought of there being a next time.

Dixie hopped off the bed and gathered her clothes, looking out the large windows to the city. "Shit. I think I see Gage coming back from the market."

Nora gasped and jumped up to retrieve her vault suit, looking to the fountain to see her partner carrying a shit-ton of ammunition. "You should go...I'm...I'm sorry, I just don't want anybody to think-"

"It's alright, Overboss." Nisha stood up. "We can keep a secret. And I trust you'll think of us when capturing Dry Rock Gulch?" 

Nora laughed, meeting her gaze even though she couldn't see her eyes. "I was already planning on giving it to you, you know." 

Dixie snicked and pulled her into a deep kiss before lacing up her boots "You're a sneaky one, huh, boss? I like that. We should play together more often."

Nora expected Nisha to bitch or maybe even threaten her, but instead the raider boss wore a long smile, her teeth showing through the mask. 

"Well played, Overboss." 


	3. Splashing Around (Savoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'm not getting notifications for new comments on any of my fics. Nothing shows up in my inbox and the only way I see them is to go to each chapter. So, I apologize for not responding to comments up to now...I just can't see them.

Nora collapsed onto the couch in Fizztop, groaning loud enough to draw a glare from Gage.

"I hate mirelurks."

"Same here, boss," he walked over with a can of purified water "-but at least the bottling plant is cleared. Fucking impressive if you ask me."

She chugged down every drop, crushing the can when she was finished.

Gage chuckled and sat beside her, his arm moving over her shoulders to rest on the top of the sofa. "Three parks down, two left. I think the Operators will be happy about gaining another spot. You did good, boss."

"Thanks." She smiled and let out a yawn. "I'm just glad we're done. I don't think I've ever been so excited to sleep before."

She nestled against Gage's chest, eyes closing as he rubbed circles on her shoulder. He really was a great friend, always there to remind her that she was doing a good job. It made going after the parks worth it, she wanted to help him capture Nuka-World for good.

As she began to drift off, the sound of the elevator coming alive startled her. She flinched slightly and Gage pulled her closer to soothe her.

"You expecting someone?"

"Not today." She looked worried.

The lift stopped and showed a male figure, as they stepped away from the blinding sunlight, Nora could hear Gage growl.

"Savoy. The fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to the Overboss."

"You gotta make an appointment, dumb ass. Ya can't barge in here like you own the place."

"It's okay, Gage. I have some time." Nora touched his bicep. "Why don't you go use the hot water first? I'll shower later."

He huffed but agreed, standing up while staring down the smaller man. "You need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks, Porter."

He gave her one last nod before heading out, leaving her alone with the male Disciple. Nora had met him once before, but they didn't speak. He just watched, it seemed that's all he ever did. The mask on his face covered everything except for one eye, leaving much to the imagination.

With the door closed, Savoy took out his knife, twirling it around as a show of power. Nora snorted slightly, unphased by his attempt to intimidate her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Savoy?"

"Yeah." He walked closer. "I heard Dixie and Nisha talking about you...you've seemed to make quite the impression on them."

Panic started to rise in her chest, but she refused to show it on her face. It had only been a couple days since Nisha and Dixie last payed her a visit and she trusted them to not speak about it until she was ready. It wasn't anything serious, she was still trying to discover exactly what she wanted and the last thing she needed was everyone just assuming she was one thing. Truthfully, she didn't even know anymore...all of this was new to her.

She swallowed down her anxiety and looked up at the raider. "Glad to see I've made a good impression. I'm sure you all enjoyed getting Dry Rock Gulch."

Savoy looked unamused. "You don't think I've noticed Dixie giggling like a fucking moron whenever your name gets brought up? Or that Nisha has been smiling a little more than usual? I'm not stupid, Overboss, I see what's going on here."

"And what exactly is going on here?" She stood up. "And I would choose my words carefully...I'm still your Overboss."

Savoy scoffed as he stared back at her, his visible eye sharp and all-knowing. "Of course, boss, I don't wanna step on your toes...I'm just telling you what's gonna happen from here on out." 

"Are you?" Nora crossed her arms. "Enlighten me, then. What's going to happen?"

"You're going to leave Nisha alone."

Nora laughed in disbelief. "And who are you to decide that? You know, I didn't force them to do anything, Nisha's the one who came to me." 

"Even so...don't accept any more of her offers."

Nora had heard rumors that the male disciple was in love with Nisha, but she never saw any evidence of it until now. 

"Nisha is a grown woman. You have no say in what she can do with their free time."

Savoy got into her space, glaring at her through the hole in his mask. "I'm not asking you, boss, I'm telling you. Leave her alone."

They were standing at roughly the same height, yet she felt so small.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" She asked.

"You don't want to find out." He flicked his knife closed and turned to leave by the elevator.

Nora bit her lip, realizing that she was actually turned on by this...what the hell was wrong with her? Before Savoy could get far, she reached out to grab his arm.

"Okay." She said. "If I'm not supposed to go to Nisha, who am I supposed to go to? It's not like I have many people knocking on my door."

Savoy chuckled and turned around, striding over to her with purpose. He yanked her ponytail back roughly, exposing her neck to him. Through his mask, she could see that his pupils were blown. "That's a little hard to believe. You telling me Gage hasn't tried fucking around with you yet? Always knew he was a moron."

Nora swallowed, watching as Savoy stared at her throat. He was definitely thinking about it...

"I'm loyal to Nisha, we both know that."

"But you're still here, aren't you?" Nora asked.

He chuckled. "Tell me what you want, Overboss."

"I want to taste you." 

Savoy let out a rough noise and dropped her hair. "Show me what you've got then...must be pretty good if Nish and Dixie keep coming back."

Nora smiled sunk on her knees, looking up at him with wide eyes as he unbuckled his tight jeans. Truthfully, in the few times that Nisha and Dixie kept her company, the one thing she had never done was taste them. It seemed to intimate...it was something that she was scared of. But seeing Savoy perk up in interested at the thought of her going down on him? That made the fear melt away into pure lust.

He pulled out his hardening length, stroking it a few times before offering it to her.

It seemed self-explanatory, didn't it? Just..._suck_.

Her lips wrapped around the head of his shaft, tasting him with slow flicks of her tongue. Savoy sighed softly, his hand moving to her shoulder to help guide her. Her mouth opened wider to accommodate his growing length and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with how big he had gotten.

She tried to suppress her gag reflex, pushing him in until she choked and pulled out. Panic was in her eyes as she caught her breath, prompting Savoy to grab her chin.

"This your first time or something?"

She didn't have to answer; he knew.

Slowly, his thumb traced the dimple in her chin. "Try again, just remember to breathe through your nose."

She nodded softly and repeated her previous acting, bobbing her head up and down his length until he was buried deep in her throat.

"That's it," he groaned "...don't stop. Fuck."

Hearing his small praises had her confidence growing, it felt so amazing to finally give somebody else all of the pleasure. Her used her hands to steady herself on his thighs and tried to swallow around him again, this time breathing through her nose as he suggested. Savoy let out a louder groan, his head falling forward in surrender.

He felt so warm in her mouth, so smooth. Her thighs rubbed together as she sucked him down in earnest.

"Shit." He shivered. "I'm gonna cum, boss...where do you want me?"

She didn't know. What did people usually do in this situation? She unzipped her vault suit, exposing her breasts and looking up at him with doe-like eyes. His hand tightened around her shoulder as he came, streams of hot semen shooting from his cock to paint her chest.

"Wow..." She said softly.

Savoy was breathing heavily, his hand going limp on her shoulder. He grabbed a rag off he counter, wetting it before kneeling down to clean her. It was oddly...tender. When he finished, he helped her stand to her feet.

"You good?" He asked. 

Nora nodded, not really knowing for sure. Savoy could sense her uncertainty and pet her cheek softly.

"I'll have one of our slaves bring you some soup. It'll help your throat..." he walked to the elevator "-and if you're ever looking for release, come to me. Not Nisha."


End file.
